Broken World
by Midnight and Fangirl Kalika
Summary: Sam has betrayed Danny, turned him into the authorities as a murderer. But why? And how is Danny going to escape his destiny, or rather, the force intervening with that Destiny? And since when does Sam have powers?not ghost


Don't own.

x-!-x

_/He's a phantom/_

Danny Fenton sighed, looking out the thick plate glass. The rhythm of the rain hitting it, the cool of outside and the water, flowing through his hand and relaxing his body.

_/Danny phantom/  
_  
'How could Sam do this to me?' he wondered mentally, sighing again. He was fifteen, a high school freshman. Still Mr. Lancer was his homeroom teacher, but a lot of people taught his other seven classes now. English, Mr. Bentley; Earth Science, Mrs. Hoane; Algebra, Mrs. Molloy; French, Madame Kolk; History, Mr. Korienek; Studio Art, Miss Ja'ne; and finally, a mandatory Ghost hunting class by a nice lady named Miss Hope. But, none of that mattered now.

_/Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen/when his parents built a very strange machine/it was designed to view/a world unseen/  
_  
"Hey! Ghost kid!" a voice behind him yelled. Expectant, Danny wheeled around. Of course, he was in his ghost mode, but Tucker recognized him.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" Danny asked cautiously. Tucker shook his head frantically no as the guards across the room turned to look at the pair. A series of machines around Danny buzzed, keeping him from phazing out of the cell. The wall opposite his window was made of the same, thick, unbreakable glass, but with a spot where there's no glass, only a series of metal bars.

"Sh! How DARE you call me that, Ghost boy! Call me Foley! Or MR. Foley!" tucker retorted, beckoning Danny closer. Danny, finally catching on to his act of hatred, walked over smugly.

"What do you want Human?" he asked in a very cheesy acting voice. Tucker rolled his eyes. "No, seriously, what's going on?" Danny said again, this time hushed. The guards turned back to their books and dirty magazines. Ghost Blasters hung over there backs and from their belts.

"I have come to mock you in all your pathetic-ness! Such a LAME excuse for a ghost! Ha! I laugh at you! There is no WAY _you_ could've killed Mr. and Mrs. Manson!" Tucker proclaimed loudly. One of the guards rolled his eyes and settled deeper into his chair, muttering about ignorant loud kids. "But really Danny, did you kill them? I don't want to believe it, Danny, but everything suggests otherwise," Tucker whispered back.

_/When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit/then Danny took a look inside of it/there was a great big flash and everything changed/his molecules got all rearranged/_

/He's a phantom, a phantom.../

Danny stared at his other best friend in shock. "Tucker? You _believe_ those lies?" Danny asked, awe struck and forgetting to act. Thankfully, the guards were to absorbed in their own little world. Tucker shook his head sadly.

_/When he first woke up he, realized/he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes/_

"Danny, I don't want to, but, Sam said you did. And, you're covered in their blood Danny. How can I be sure?" his friend replied. Danny stared at him a moment, then groaned, sinking to the floor.

"Great, just great. Not even my best friends believes me," he muttered, sliding to the floor. Tucker looked down at him a moment, pitying and indecisive

_/he could walk through walls, disappear and fly/he was much more unique than the other guys/_

With a sigh, he muttered under his breath "You're going to regret this, Tucker." "Hey Danny?" He asked, louder, and leaning his head between the bars a bit. Danny looked up at him hopelessly. "What if I said I believed you? I mean, just on honor, just because you're my best bud, but I believed you, and I was willing to help you?" Tucker asked. A small smile spread across Danny's lips since a week ago when Sam shouted murderer at him.

"I'd be in your debt for the rest of my life," he replied. Tucker smiled back.

"Good, then you can help me get a date with valerie. I'll be back tomorrow with a way to get you out of there, okay? Hold on Danny," Tucker said. The raven haired teen nodded, and Tucker began walking off. "And don't get to comfortable, Ghost boy! I'll be back tomorrow too!" he shouted behind him in an effort to establish even better their charade.

"I look forward to it human!" Danny shouted back. WIth a sigh, he then went back to staring ta the floor.

"Sam... why?" he mused aloud. Why wouldn't she listen to him? Believe him? Sam...

_/It was then Danny knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghost that were coming through/he's here to fight for me and you/_

/he's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom/gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom/he's gonna catch them all cause he's/

/Danny Phantom/


End file.
